


Crushes, Injuries and Smooth Operator

by EpicKiya722



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesiac Lance, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Lance, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is too Gay for It, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Krolia is a Cool Mom, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Matt You Should Sleep, Mutual Pining, Neither Are You Adam, Romance, Shiro You're Not Helping, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Temporary Amnesia, smooth lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Keith has had a crush on Lance for the longest, but never acted on it because Lance is crushing on Allura. He was so sure Lance has no attraction to him. But a little bump on the head changes that. Now Lance believes he and Keith were meant to be and this could work to Keith’s advantage, however, Keith doesn’t want that.





	Crushes, Injuries and Smooth Operator

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't part of my You Say 'Vol', I Say 'They're Crazy' series. By now, I have updated that series with a Halloween fic, so even though it's been two weeks if you haven't, go ahead and check it out.

Okay, okay. It’s a fact that Lance wasn’t the most graceful person in the world, but Keith still felt like this situation was troublesome and fear-inducing.

Classes had ended that Thursday and their usual routine of meeting at the front of the school and they walking out the school had happened without failure. They had agreed to head to Pidge’s place for a passive aggressive competition of Mario Kart. However, there was a change of plans when Lance, who had been gushing over Allura today as usual, had tripped over his feet going down the stairs and hitting his head on a metal bar.

It happened way too fast for them to comprehend what just occurred, but seeing that Lance wasn’t getting up, Hunk quickly called for an ambulance and a teacher was giving aid to readjusting Lance’s body so at least he wasn’t uncomfortable. Keith recalled being frightened for Lance seeing there was a huge cut peaking under his hair and blood coming from it. And he still felt that way now while standing in the waiting room of the hospital for the news.

Hunk, Pidge, and Allura had sat in the chair, the youngest of them rocking back and forth in a similar manner of how Keith paced. Shiro and Lance’s sister and brother, Veronica and Marco was present, too. Both of them looked uneasy, awaiting for what the doctor had to say about their brother.

“I really hope he’s okay.”, Hunk prayed, shuttering.

“Same here. Damn it, Lance. I was supposed to beat you on Rainbow Road.”, Pidge pouted, trying to lighten the mood.

Just before the storm came.

Doctor, not storm.

Doctor.

Keith had stopped pacing, giving the man his attention as the others collected around him.

“So, how’s my brother?”, Veronica questioned. There was visible tears in her eyes that she tried to hold back.

“Lance is going to be just fine. He has a concussion, but it’s not too bad. He somewhat seemed to have lost a few memories, but he knows who he is.”, he said, his tone light and careful.

Collectively, they sighed in relief, the worst of what could have happened gone out their minds. Keith wanted to cry, feeling at peace. Losing a few memories was better than something worst. Not that bad, right?

“He’s gonna have to take it easy for a couple days, a week at the most. He’s a little loopy from the meds we have to give him. So don’t be too excited and crowd him. You can see him now though.”, the doctor added, leading them to Lance’s room.

From the window, they could see Lance laying in the bed, adorning hospital clothes and a bandage wrapping around his head. He was awake, and did look a little dazed and seemingly waiting. Veronica, Marco and Allura went in first to talk to him. The others watched from the window, seeing Marco sit by his brother’s side while Veronica held his hand cautiously and Allura softly talked to him. Keith felt a little upset to see Lance flash a few smiles at her, flirty nonetheless. He hated how he came to crushing on the other, finding him undoubtably attractive, funny and overall boyfriend material. But Keith knew that could never happened since Lance’s heart was set on dating Allura. He’s shocked he hadn’t asked her to be his girlfriend yet.

A few minutes had passed before they left the room, giving Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Keith to have time with Lance. Pidge had taken the chair next to his bed, speaking up first.

“Hi, Lance. Um… how are you feeling?”

Lance had stared at them for a while before nodding slowly. “Better. A little hazy. I’m… guessing you’re one of my friends, right? Your name started with a… ‘P’?”

“Pidge. I’m the brainy one in our squad.”

“Right. My brother told me I was in a 'squad'.” He then glanced over to Hunk and Shiro. “You’re… You’re Hunk. My best friend for life I think.”

“Yeah.”, Hunk smiled.

“And you’re… Shiro. Shiro.”

“That’s right, Lance.”, Shiro replied. “I don’t go to school with you, but I’m dating one of your teachers. Just throwing that out there.”

“That’s like… strangely awesome.”

“Shiro has been told this.”, Keith voiced, crossing his arms and shooting an amused smirk at the older. Shiro just nudged him. 

“Shut it.”

Having heard Keith speak, Lance looked his way. Keith didn’t catch the sudden gleam in his blues and the sparkling smile he shot him. However, Pidge and Hunk did. They were a little confused, but figured it had to be the meds.

“Hey, Lance. Do you remember who I am?”, Keith questioned, stepping closer to Lance’s bedside. Lance’s grin got wider which Keith did take notice to. He was getting ready for a sassy comeback since this was Lance and he had happened to recall his relationships with Pidge and Hunk. He might remember his somewhat rivalry and odd friendship with Keith.

“Hell yeah. My future husband.”

Keith didn’t expect that though. For a second, his mind went static and he could only process what Lance said. Was that… huh?

“Excuse me?”

“My future husband.”, Lance repeated, not missing a beat and sitting up. Apparently, the meds were working greatly or just making him nutsy-cuckoo.

“Um…” Keith could hear the snickers around them and instantly wanted to dig a hole, crawl in it and never come out. “Are… you flirting with me?”

“You’re attractive. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because… we’re… um… you don’t flirt with me.” Keith scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little warm. This was too awkward. His crush who was crushing on Allura just told him he was attractive. He was used to ‘Mullet’ or ‘Sour face’ or other terms. Not ‘future husband’.

“Well, that’s unfortunate. Thought we’d be boyfriends or something.”, Lance pouted.

“We’re… we’re not. Do you remember my name?”, Keith questioned, deciding it was best to change the subject.

Lance bit his bottom lip, looking way too cute for Keith right now which resulted in him turning away for a while. He spotted Shiro grinning at him, who was aware of Keith’s affection. Keith just shot him the salute of insults with the infamous finger.

“Um… starts with a ‘K’… something cute to match that face of yours…”

“Don’t.”

“Keith! It’s Keith, right?”

The darker haired boy nodded. “Yeah.”

“Uh huh. That is a cute name.” Lance had leaned closer and on instinct, Keith guided him down on the pillows. He then took a couple of steps back, red in the face completely. He resisted sitting on the bed to hug Lance when he looked saddened at the actions. “Keith?”

“I… gotta go. Glad to see you’re doing better. Bye.”

They watched as he hightailed it out of there, the emotions flooding about the room being amusement, concern and disappointment.

* * *

The next two days Keith had spent avoiding anything and anyone pertaining to Lance. He was lucky Lance didn’t come to school Friday due to his accident. However, there was still questions some of his schoolmates had about him and Keith answered them in a hurry. Hunk and Pidge pretty much ambushed him to see if he was okay after seeing Lance in the hospital and Keith could only play it cool, shrug and internally freak out and die.

That second day of avoiding the existence of Lance, Saturday, Keith was cooped up in his room. The television wasn’t on and his phone stayed on his vanity table. Kosmo, his blue eyed and dark furred Siberian husky was curled on his lap, content with Keith’s fingers dancing through his fur.

Keith had ignored the constant pings and vibrations that came from his phone, too lazy to silence it right now.

He was still pondering on why Lance had been flirty with him. He certainly had been the same with way Allura beforehand. So why pull the same charm on him?

“Lance, you son of a bitch.”

“Keith Akira Yorak Kogane-Shirogane, I swear to the tenth fucking moon if you don’t get your ass in that fucking group chat I’ll lose my FUCKING MARBLES!!”

Keith had jumped when his room door was slammed opened, revealing a rather fuming Shiro. “They keep asking for you to answer and I can practically fucking hear your phone!”

“Whoa, Shiro. A lot of fucking in your vocab. And 'Yorak' isn't even my middle name.”

“Listen you little brat, I have limits.”, Shiro warned, ignoring the last part. He sighed, taking a seat next to Keith on the bed. “Now why aren’t you talking to any of them?”

Violet tinted eyes looked up into darker ones, an raised eyebrow added. “I think you know why.”

Shiro didn’t have to be a rocket genius, he somewhat was, to know what or particularly who Keith was referring to.

“Pidge says that he is getting a bit better with his memories. Maybe he won’t flirt with you. Still figuring out why you have a problem with that because don’t you have the biggest damn crush on him?”

Kosmo chose that moment to get off Keith’s lap and trotted out the room which gave Keith a chance to take a pillow and whack Shiro with it.

“Shush it, Takashi!”

“Ooh, I hit a nerve.”, Shiro chuckled, dodging the next swing at him.

“Hush it!”

Shiro grabbed Keith, taking the pillow from him and forcing the younger to sit in his lap. Keith whined when Shiro propped his chin on top of his head, hugging him tightly.

“There, there, little brother. Talk to your Shiro. I’m here to help.”

“Fight me.”

“I have before and I won.”

“Where’s Adam when I need him?”

“Don’t bring my future hubby into this. Now talk. I can do this all day.”

“Did you just quote---?”

“I did. Speak.”

Keith growled, knowing that Shiro will not let him go until he spoke.

“Okay. I’ll talk.”

Shiro squeezed him lightly to tell him to go on.

“I… I guess I’m scared that once Lance fully regains his memories, he’ll remember how we are and that he has a crush on Allura. It’s like dumping me and I really don’t need or want that heartbreak. So, I’m trying to prevent him from… yeah…”

“Practically proposing to you?”

“… we’ll go with that. Yes.”

“Ah. Okay, I understand.” Shiro shifted Keith on his lap so he was just sitting on his left thigh while he sat in a crisscross position. “I’ll support you if that what you want to do. But just think, what if Lance really does like you and his crush on Allura is just a cover?”

Keith whined and pushed his hands on Shiro’s face. “No, don’t say that.”

Shiro pushed his hands away. “Fine, fine.” He put Keith on his bed and stood up from it. He mumbled something in Japanese, taking his leave from the room. “Get in the chat though. Mean it!”, he yelled from the hall.

Not wanting Shiro to come back and do something drastic, Keith took hold of his phone and unlocked it, hitting the app to talk to the others.

* * *

Keef: im here now wat do ya’ll want?

pidgeon: omg, Keith’s inner Texan

Keef: shut it

actualsunshine: Keith! :D

Keef: Hunk! :D

TheQueen: wondering when ur gonna show up

Lancelot: how come u don’t give me those smiles?

Keef: r u asking me, Hunk or Allura?

Lancelot: u, babe ;)

pidgeon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keef: ignoring that

Keef: n u don’t deserve them

Keef: n don’t call me babe

Lancelot: y? u r 1

Keef: Takashi, u sick son of a bitch!

SpaceDad: I love u

Keef: I hate u

TheQueen: wat did Shiro do?

Keef: lied!

SpaceDad: I didn’t guarantee it so suck it up, buttercup

Keef: im moving out

Keef: im moving in with Adam

Keef: he wouldn’t do me like this

Adamn: becuz ur my son, Keef

Adamn: my lil sinnamon roll

SpaceDad: no, babe! Don’t take his side!

actualsunshine: oh, Adam is here! 

Adamn: yeah I was lurking

Adamn: now stop harassing my baby Takashi!

Lancelot: I think I want 2 call u that 2, Keith

Keef: u bet not

pidgeon: im loving this

Keef: fuck u

Lancelot: I’d rather that b offered 2 me ;)

Keef: no

Keef: now stop flirting with me

Lancelot: is it making u uncomfortable?

SpaceDad: no

SpaceDad: he’s just a blushing mess right now

Keef: it’s official

Keef: Adam is now my favorite

Keef: goodbye, Shiro

Keef: im taking Kosmo with me

SpaceDad: :0

Keef: I went there

SpaceDad: but I love Kosmo

Keef: tough tits, bitch

TheQueen: I worry 4 u both

actualsunshine: same

pidgeon: eh

Lancelot: u should move in with me instead

Lancelot: cuddles and kisses nonstop

Keef: no

Lancelot: oh come on, really?

Keef: yup

Keef: I think u hit ur head harder than I thought

pidgeon: lost opportunity, Keith

Keef: n?

Lancelot: im lonely

Keef: Allura, u heard

Keef: go cuddle with Lance

Lancelot: but I want 2 cuddle with u

Keef: im not a cuddly person

SpaceDad: yes he is

Keef: STFU

Keef: n cuddles r preserved 4 my boyfriend… which I don’t have

Lancelot: r u taking applications? I’ll fill in all of them so I can have that role

Keef: no

Lancelot: :(

Keef: still no

actualsunshine: ur breaking his heart, Keith

Lancelot: u r

Lancelot: I thought we had something

Lancelot: I thought we were future baes

Lancelot: Keith I want 2 spend nights with u in my arms

Keef: I bite

Lancelot: perfect!

TheQueen: that took an unexpected turn

pidgeon: in front of my salad, Lance?

Lancelot: shush, trying to get my Keith

Keef: not urs

Keef: but how r u feeling?

Lancelot: alright

Lancelot: I don’t have a major headache anymore n im getting checked out the hospital 2morrow

TheQueen: Hunk n Pidge r tagging along with me 2 get him, r u coming?

Keef: nah

Lancelot: but I want 2 c u

Keef: ._.

pidgeon: that’s 1 small face

pidgeon: come on, Keith!

Keef: im cleaning my room 2morrow

actualsunshine: Keith, I love u

Keef: love u 2

actualsunshine: but ur coming 2 c Lance 2 

SpaceDad: I’ve never heard a ‘NNNNNNOOOOOO’ that loud in my life b4

Keef: stop exposing me

SpaceDad: srry, it’s in my job description as ur brother

Keef: Adam, that guest room is free right?

Adamn: yup. 

Adamn: n the fridge is stacked with those snacks u like

Adamn: already buying the hippo themed blankets

Keef: that’s y ur boyfriend is the best part of u, Shirogane

SpaceDad: u realize that we live with Krolia? Ur mom?

Keef: who would approve of me moving in with Adam so suck it

Lancelot: hey, hey

Lancelot: we’re getting distracted from the main topic

Lancelot: me

TheQueen: so I guess im swinging by 2 pickup Keith 2 :)

Keef: im not going 2 come out so don’t waste gas like that

SpaceDad: guess im driving Keith to the hospital myself, tied up or not

Keef: the fuck u r

SpaceDad: the fuck I am!

SpaceDad: im ur older brother u lil shit

Keef: u know what?

SpaceDad: OH FUCK! KEITH JUST CAME INTO MY ROOM WITH A KNIFE!

Actualsunshine: plz don’t kill Shiro

Pidgeon: he’s my meal ticket!

Keef: well right now he’s locked up in the bathroom so I can stab him

Keef: come out!

SpaceDad: nuh uh

Adamn: im dating an actual six year old

TheQueen: literally

SpaceDad: gasp! Allura! I stans u n betray me like this?!

TheQueen: *shrugs*

Keef: u r an actually six year old though

SpaceDad: fight me

Keef: open the door

SpaceDad: drop the knife

Keef: punk

Lancelot: babe, calm down

Keef: I told u 2 not call me babe

Lancelot: okay

Keef: thank u

Lancelot: honey

Lancelot: baby

Lancelot: wifey

Lancelot: baby boy

Lancelot: Future Mr. McClain

Lancelot: sweetheart

Keef: no, no, hell no, fuck no, never happening, and no

Lancelot: y u do me like this?

Lancelot: ur my Beyoncé!

Keef: no one can b Beyoncé unless it’s Beyoncé. Except 4 Allura

TheQueen: im not worthy but thanks

Keef: anytime

pidgeon: ur seriously not coming with us?

Keef: nope

pidgeon: :(

actualsunshine: :(

TheQueen: :(

SpaceDad: :(

Adamn: :(

Lancelot: :(

Lancelot: guess u have 2 cancel getting me T_T

Lancelot: have 2 say longer in the hospital 2 heal from a broken heart </3

Keef: …

actualsunshine: I’ll be honest

actualsunshine: that’s both sad n kinda smooth

Lancelot: thanks, buddy

Lancelot: trying 2 win over Keef

Keef: Lance

Keef: I’ll go on 1 condition

Lancelot: anything, boo

Keef: no more pet names

Keef: we’re not dating

Lancelot: … I’ll stop just for today

Keef: fair enough

SpaceDad: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keef: stop that

TheQueen: but u could b dating

Keef: no

Lancelot: u know what?

Lancelot: im gonna convince u 2 date me becuz im fabulous n ur like my perfect match Keith Kogane-McClain

Keef: we’re not married

Lancelot: 5 to 10 years for now, we will b

Keef: u sound possessive

Lancelot: idk if u have looked in a mirror lately but with ur face of course I’d b possessive

pidgeon: I don’t know whether 2 b concerned that Lance is so flirty with Keith after hitting his head or amused right now becuz im positive Keith is a blushing mess

actualsunshine: im a lil bit of both

Adamn: Keith, im sorry but I can’t think of anyone better to marry u than Lance because he’s just 2 precious

Adamn: I want him 2 b my other son

Adamn: marry him

Adamn: or at least give him a chance

SpaceDad: told him that

TheQueen: #makeklancecanon

Lancelot: yas queen yas

Keef: im gonna take a nap 

* * *

Sure enough though, Keith was sitting in Shiro’s car the following day. If he could, he would have jumped out the car but Adam was riding with them and sat in the back seat with Keith while holding his seatbelt to make sure he didn’t try it.

“We’re doing this because we love you, Keith.”, he had told him.

Of course, Keith couldn’t be mad at him because this was Adam. Keith wouldn’t dare try with him.

The drive to the hospital was only a few minutes long. Shiro had parked right next to Allura’s car who had too arrived with Pidge and Hunk in tow. The six of them had got out and headed inside the building. Keith had to hold Adam’s hand like a child so he couldn’t run off. Allura had went to the front desk to get Lance checked out, the others waiting in the lobby. Pidge was holding a gift basket that was probably half their size, and amusingly looked funny doing so. The gift basket was a little over half their size. Hunk had carried a bag of some clothes for Lance that Lance’s mother gave. She or her husband couldn’t come pick up her son since they had work, but she would be home for when the welcome home party Lance’s siblings was setting up.

“Adam, can you let my hand go now?”, Keith begged as Allura came to them, giving them the go-to to get Lance.

Adam shook his head, smiling. “Yeah, no, precious one. I’m not letting you go until I deem necessary.”

“But I’m not a child.”

“You’re acting like one.”, Shiro scoffed playfully. Keith glared his way as they stepped into the elevator, taking to the third floor. 

“Kiss my ass.”

“No thank you. Changing it was enough.”

“You had to change Keith’s diapers?”, Allura asked. The elevator had opened and they stepped off.

“Oh yes. And it wasn’t pleasant.”

“At least you were getting practice in for when you have your own baby.”, Pidge teased, wiggling their thick brows.

Without missing a beat and still holding Keith’s hand, Adam placed a hand on Shiro’s stomach, grinning. “Shiro’s currently carrying our baby.”

Shiro blushed and Keith laughed, feeling the victory over his embarrassment.

“Adam!”

“Two weeks along.”

“Adam!”

“Boy, his name is Akira. Girl… we haven’t decided yet.”

Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s stomach, too, grinning. “Glad you’re naming the baby after me, bro.”

“I hate you.”

When they got to Lance’s, Hunk opened the door and they spotted Lance watching the TV, seemingly bored out his mind. When he heard their footsteps he beamed up, feeling grateful for the saving.

“Yes! Time for me to leave.”

“Got you some clothes to change into, Lance.”, Hunk smiled, handing the bag over as Lance slowly stood out the bed. Keith had noticed his head wasn’t bandaged and the cut was healed now, covered by his sepia colored hair. He smiled, just a little, that Lance didn’t look so miserable now.

“And a gift basket.”, Pidge said, putting it on the chair. “Matt sends his love.”

“Thank you so much for coming to get me and for the gift basket.” Lance had then spotted Keith and his face couldn’t be more joy filled. He rushed over to Keith and hugged him tight around the waist. Keith had blushed a little, taken back and warm inside at the embrace.

“Whoa… um… how about you change out of those hospital clothes first?”

Lance seemed to be okay with that, grabbing the bag and rushing into the bathroom to change. When he was out of sight, Keith could feel the smirks and stares shot his way.

“Please no.”

“Somewhat amnesiac Lance is really in love with Keith.”, Pidge taunted, nudging Keith with their elbow. “When’s the wedding?”

“I’m in charge of the menu, right?”, Hunk asked.

“Lance is not in love with me. We’re never getting married. And Hunk, if I ever get married you’ll be in charge of the menu. That’s a guarantee.”, Keith replied.

“Yes!”

“But why do you think Lance isn’t in love with you, Keith? He seems quite taken by you.”, Allura noted, hands on her hips.

Keith could feel his cheeks warm up, putting his arms around himself.

“Well… Lance really isn’t in love with me. He’s crushing on someone else.”

“Who?”

Even Pidge and Hunk were confused just then. Allura didn’t know? Lance was rather expressive with how he felt for her. Allura didn’t catch on? She couldn’t be that clueless, she was a sharp girl. Unless she just thought Lance was just playing around since he was a flirter or just wasn’t feeling that way for him.

“Um… not my place to say. I just know it’s not me.”

Before she could further question it, Lance came back out, changed into jeans and a plain blue tee. Immediately he went back to Keith, embracing him like it was the end. Keith had let out a squeak, keeping his hands on his own chest. Lance kitten-nuzzled him, smiling and moaning in happiness.

“I knew you would come for me. Missed you.”

He sounded so in love. And it really made Keith feel it, but he couldn’t just let Lance lead himself on. He lightly pushed Lance away, breaking the hug. He didn’t look at his face, refusing to since he knew he’d fall under Lance’s signature cute pout.

“Kinda had to. Glad to see you can go home now.”

“Are you ready, Lance?”, Shiro asked, deciding to be a little merciful to his younger brother.

“Yeah!”

Lance had took hold of Keith’s hand, hooking his bag on his shoulder. Keith was sure the universe was against him since it seemed Lance wasn’t going to let him go so easily. Maybe he really was content on convincing Keith they should be dating.

He didn’t let go, even when they got to the parking lot. About twice Keith caught two nurses shooting them smiles, obviously supporting them. 

Lance loudly expressed how he wanted to ride with Keith, not waiting for any protests or other words as he jumped in the backseat with the other. Adam took to sitting in the passenger seat, shooting Keith a grin who have said he felt betrayed. The ride to Lance’s was spent with the Cuban holding Keith against him, running fingers through his hair. Luckily, Lance didn’t try kissing. However, Keith was flustered enough with the touching. He begged for the drive to end quickly so he couldn’t suffer blissfully any longer.

“Keith, you’re so warm. And you smell like spices… like cinnamon.”

“Lance, stop being creepy and let me go please.”

“But, babe, I want to cuddle you.”

“Smile.”

Keith looked up in time to see Adam holding up his phone, taking pictures of the two. Panicking, Keith reached forward to whack the phone out his hand, but failed since Adam pulled back in time.

“Adam!”

“Sorry, but you two are too cute right now.”

“I’ve been trying to tell him how good we look together.”, Lance grinned. “We could be an ultimate power couple.”

“Lance, stop.”

“Why? We’re together, right?”

“We’ve never agreed to be boyfriends. You didn’t even ask me to be your boyfriend.”, Keith noted, pushing Lance away again and scooting further away. He crossed his arms, taking to looking out the window.

“Oh. Well, will you be my boyfriend then?”

“No!”

“Then how come?”

“First off, you lost some of your memories.”, Keith replied, looking back at Lance now. “I rather have a fully acknowledged boyfriend than one who is a little lost in the head.”

Lance blinked, tilting his head to the side childishly. “So… you’ll date me if I remember everything?”

Keith groaned, not meaning that.

“Not even. Because, secondly, once you remember everything, you’ll realize you’re not into me.”

“But I feel like I should be. You’re so cute and feisty and I like it.”

Purple-blues just stayed glued to Lance’s being before turning back to looking out the window.

“Just… no.”

Lance just crossed his arms, feeling ultimately defeated just for the moment because he still wasn’t giving up on Keith. Since waking up, Lance felt… lost until he saw Keith. His whole body became warm and his soul was complete. He thought Allura was attractive and she certainly was, however Keith… he was something else. And honestly, he wonders if Keith was hiding something from him. What if they were dating, but they were going through a rough patch? Could Keith be using Lance’s missing memories as a way to break up? That kind of sounded harsh. Or what if they were something more? How about they are dating but agreed to keep it a secret until they were ready to tell the others?

Whatever it was, Lance was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

  
“Lance, you’re home!” They watched as Lance’s mother hugged her son, his father following suit. “Please tell me you remember me.”

Lance stared over her and her husband before a small smile graced his face. “You’re my parents. It’s coming back to me.” He looked over and saw Veronica, Marco and another male who looked like he could be his brother. “I know you’re Veronica and Marco. Um… you… you’re my brother… Luis?”

“That’s right.”

One by one, Lance went through his present family. It took time, but he has indeed had some mind as to who everyone is. Lance was showered with ‘welcome back’s and soft hugs. His nieces and nephews had crowded him with innocent smiles and it helped Lance feel at home and not lost. His parents had thanked his friends for helping out, both grateful. No one turned down Lance’s mom when she offered they stayed for a little while longer.

Pidge and Hunk, being regular visitors to the McClain residence, the duo easily relaxed. Occasionally, one could spot Pidge tinkering with whatever electronic was brought to them.

Allura had helped herself to some cake with Shiro and Adam found himself talking to Lance’s parents about how their son was doing in his class. Luckily, Adam didn’t have anything negative to say because Lance was doing well in his class.

Keith was the only one not really socializing. It wasn’t because he felt uncomfortable being in Lance’s home. He has been there once or twice. It’s just… he was still trying to compose himself. He stood in the kitchen, sitting at the table by himself. He was pretty much hiding in plain sight.

Or so he thought.

“Hi.”

Keith jumped a little from the sudden greeting, looking down to see a small girl standing next to him with a bright smile. She had to be one of Lance’s nieces that he’s always cooing about.

“Hi.”, he said back, turning so he was showing he was giving his full attention. “What brings you over here?”

“They are playing a game. I didn’t want to play. I wanted to sit in the kitchen and I saw you. So I wanted to say hi.”, she answered. “I can sit with you?” Keith shrugged, pulling a chair out next to him for her. She sat in it, thanking him. Once she was settled, she continued. “I’m Rosalina. Or Rosie.”

“That’s a nice name. I’m Keith.”

For a second, her eyes held alertness. “You’re Uncle Lance’s friend, right?”

Keith nodded. He chose to keep it simple to let her know that. He wasn’t exactly sure of good they were as friends, but there was something apparently. Although Lance was making it odd since his head injury.

“I am.”

“He likes to talk about you. Sometimes, when we visit and ask about his friends, he will go on and on about everyone but he smiles a lot when he talks about you. He thinks you’re really cool.”

Well… then… Keith guessed they are friends.

“Does he?”

“Yeah. Do you really own a dog?”

Rosie was truly one cute kid. She radiated innocence and good energy. Keith couldn’t find it to not talk to her. Besides, he had no one else to talk to right now.

“A husky. Do you want to see some pictures of him?”

“Yes, please!”

He didn’t hesitate to take out his phone.

* * *

Ten minutes was how long it was before Lance decided it was time to shower Keith with hugs again. However, he couldn’t find him.

Lance had went to Shiro who was talking with Veronica about something.

“Hey, Shiro? Have you seen Keith?”

Shiro thought for a while where he had last seen his brother. “I think I seen him head into the kitchen.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

He left, going passed others without much speaking until he was in the kitchen. Sure enough, Keith was there. And much to his bafflement, Keith was talking and laughing with Rosie, not bothered in the slightest. Lance quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture or two before approaching them.

“Getting along well, I hope?”, he teased.

Both of them had stopped, a little shook until they recognized it was just him. Rosie had nodded, excited. “Uh huh. Uncle Lance, can Keith come over more when I’m here? He’s so cool!”, she squealed, hugging Keith who blushed.

“If he wants to.”

Rosie looked up at Keith with hopeful eyes. “Will you?”

Not being able to say no, Keith agreed. “Of course.”

“Yes!”

She had jumped down, taking off in quick pitter-patters, probably going to talk about how awesome Keith is to her own siblings.

Lance had let out a soft chuckle, giving Keith a teasing glance. “I didn’t know you were so good with kids.”

Keith had shrugged, not sure how to comment to that. “I actually… never surround myself with kids. She just saw I was alone and came over to talk to me. She’s a sweet girl.”

“I might can remember that.”

Keith just nodded. He bit his bottom lip, no other words coming to mind right then. None didn’t seem to form from how sultry Lance’s staring was. Instantly, he felt smaller which is unfair since he is shorter than Lance. Unfair all the way.

“Well…”

“You know if you felt lonely, you could have went to me.”, Lance offered, taking hold of Keith’s hand and interlocking their fingers. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

With a snap, Keith stood up, no longer able to handle Lance. “Um… I have to use the bathroom.”

Lance didn’t inspect much of anything. Maybe Keith had to use it bad. “Oh. Okay. Um… I kinda forgot where the bathroom might be but I can get Veronica to help you.”

“Uh huh… yeah… that’s fine.”

“Veronica!”

“I’m here. What’s up?”

The two of them jumped a little, hearing Veronica come up behind them a second or two later. She chuckled at their amusing widened eyes. “Funny. Now what do you want, Lance?”

“Can you not give me a heart attack, I just got out the hospital. And show my boyfriend to the bathroom? Still trying to figure out where it is.”, Lance requested, smiling back at Keith with warmth in his eyes.

Veronica blinked. “Boyfriend?”, she questioned as Keith got to his feet, leading him out the kitchen and to where the bathroom was upstairs.

Keith groaned, covering his face with his hands and sliding them down. “He seems to think we are dating. I’m trying to tell him we’re not.”

“Why?”

“We weren’t before. You’re well aware your brother is crushing on Allura.”

She shrugged, stopping at one pale colored door. “Yeah, but he seems a lot more smitten with you. I don’t think the head injury tricked him. It more so knocked up his confidence to flirt with you. He goes on and on about you so much.”

Keith blushed, groaning. “Rosie said the same thing.”

“She’s a honest girl. Here’s the bathroom.”

With that, Veronica went back downstairs while Keith went into the bathroom and closed the door. A second in, and he was hyperventilating like crazy, waving his hands back and forth to cool himself off. He paced, trying to coax himself out of the crisis he was in.

“It’s no big deal. This is only going to last for a few more days. It’s just flirting, you can handle flirting. Oh, why did I come here?! What am I doing?! He’s not listening to me! I can’t do this!”

Didn’t work.

Keith stopped, deciding it was best to just opt out for the day. He spotted the bathroom window, which was big enough for him to climb through.

“Nope, nope. Bad idea.”

He stared at it, calculating nonetheless.

“Yeah… it’s only a story up. The worst I can do is sprain my ankle.”

Without anymore debating with himself, Keith went over to the window, opened it and climbed out. Once he was securely standing on the roof, he closed the window and proceeded on with escaping.

* * *

It had been an additional ten minutes before anyone noticed Keith’s ‘escaping’ was successful. It was Pidge who questioned where Keith was because they needed someone else to further back up a conspiracy theory to Marco. Lance had been pouting when Keith had left for the bathroom, becoming impatient at the five minute mark and had too questioned Keith’s whereabouts. He had went to the bathroom and knocked on the door before speaking.

“Keith, are you okay in there?”

He received no answer.

“Keith. Hey, are you doing alright in there?”

Still no answer. 

Not from Keith.

“WHAT?!”

Recognizing it was Shiro’s voice, sounding oddly distressed and broken.

Lance had rushed down to see what was the issue just in time to see Shiro dash out the front door, Pidge, Hunk and Allura going after him and Adam quickly apologizing to Lance’s parents and the rest of his family before following out, too. Lance went up to Marco, tapping on his shoulder.

“What happened?”

“Keith. That’s all I know.”, his brother answered. “Apparently, one of our neighbors spotted someone climbing out the window and then Shiro got a text a minute later.”

It took a couple of seconds for Lance to piece it all together. Keith climbed out the bathroom window and maybe ran away back to his own home. Question was, why?

“Well, I guess the party’s over.”, one of Lance’s nephews piped up. He patted Lance’s arm with a nod. “Welcome back, Uncle Lance.”

* * *

“Keith, open this door or swear to you I’ll break it down!”

“Shiro, I’m just saying, you can’t get mad at me for going home.”

“YOU CLIMBED THROUGH A WINDOW! YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR LEG OR SOMETHING!!!”

“But I didn’t…”

“KEITH KOGANE!!”

From down the hall, sitting on the floor and sipping out her mug filled with orange juice, Krolia chuckled, watching as Shiro knocked on Keith’s door multiple times. Kosmo was sitting next to her, also watching and obviously against getting involved. Just because he was a dog doesn’t mean he didn’t have common sense. 

Keith was speaking back loud enough for Shiro to hear him, oddly calm even though he was still freaking out a bit.

“Shiro, if you calm down I might open the door.”

Shiro just huffed, crossing his arms and pouting like the literal six-year-old he is. “I feel as if you’re playing with me.”

“… I’m not…”

“Okay, okay. Since you’re definitely not opening this door, can you at least tell me why you climbed out the window and came home?”, Shiro tried, his volume decreased and his tone softer. “Did you feel uncomfortable? Was it something you ate?”

There was a moment of silence before Keith spoke up. “He called me his boyfriend.”

Shiro stood there blinking, Krolia tilting her head to the side as she pondered who Keith was referring to. And given how things been lately, she easily figured it had to be Lance.

“Oh. Well…”

“He’s making this really difficult. Like… I know he had the whole ‘bump on the head’ thing, but it couldn’t have knocked that many screws loose for him to think we’re dating. I’m trying to tell him to save us both in the long run and… what the fuck?! HOW?!”

There was sounds of rustling, Keith’s shouts, thumping and the door unlocking. Shiro and Krolia saw the door open, revealing a somewhat ruffled Adam and Keith trapped in his arms. As if the wide-eyed stares from the two wasn’t bothering him, Adam just shrugged.

“I wanted in and I wasn’t waiting.”, he said.

“Adam, babe, do I want to know how you got in?”

“How you think, Takashi? Through the window!”

Adam gestured to the still opened window, which fortunately wasn’t broken, just slid up. 

Shiro looked at it and then back at Adam. “I don’t know whether to be concerned that you climbed up to my brother’s window, broke into his room and wrestled him or… awkwardly turned on.”

“Not in front of this salad. And Adam, don’t you have papers you should be grading?!”, Keith questioned, getting out his grip. “And how did you get up here?”

“Keith, I finished grading those papers. You got a 83 on the quiz, by the way. And just because I’m a teacher doesn’t mean I don’t have a life. I’m dating your damn brother for Pete’s sakes.”

“I don’t like how you said that.”, Shiro remarked. “Now back to Keith’s chaotic love life.”

Feeling the misery coming back, Keith went over to his bed, that Krolia was sitting on now after sneaking into the room, and flopped down into it. “NO!”

“Keith, sweetie, you know you can tell us about this.”, his mother noted, petting through his hair for a bit. “Just how… much are you feeling for Lance?”

Keith glares up at her, more discomfited than venomous, but it’s still a glare. Of course, given that the glare is something Keith got from her, she isn’t fazed.

“Like… a lot. He gives me a fuzzy feeling.”

“Yes. Go on.”

“His smiles are just so… they’re so cheesy and yet so handsome. He’s so handsome. And funny. And smart when he wants to be. Kind, fun, and charming. I hate it, but I love it. And I know if I just give into his flirting and go ‘Yeah, Lance, we’re dating’, it’s just gonna end badly because once he regains his memories he’ll remember he likes Allura and not me. How many times do I have to state this? It hurts so bad. I really, really like Lance and I do want to be his boyfriend, but I can’t. I just can’t. I’m not good enough for him. I’m not.”

He groaned again, burying his face in his blanket, muffling the sounds he made. Krolia, shooting a concerned look at Adam and Shiro who too was worried, patted Keith’s back to comfort him.

“There, there. You’re just like how I was with your father. So damn handsome and too good for this world and I tried not falling for him, but in the end I had the best result. You.”

There was a soft “thanks”.

Krolia had shifted Keith so that he was snuggled up to her. He accepted it, putting his head on her shoulder while she hugged him from behind.

“Now listen. Don’t ever think you’re not good enough. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. Lance probably thinks the same thing about you and just couldn’t express it before. He’ll remember that for sure and might admit how he really feels when he’s back to normal.”

“You think so?”

“I hope so. Keith, you deserve happiness, too.” Krolia kissed his cheek, lightly tickling his sides which made Keith squirm in her lap. “So stop being whiny and just let this go through. Whatever happens, happens. And if it turns out Lance doesn’t like you that way, there are other fish in the sea.”

“I know about one or two boys crushing on you.”, Adam said, sitting on the bed, too. “Trust me, I have caught the stares, Keith. And I already prepared the shovel talk.”  
“Um, marry me?”, Shiro chuckles, taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

Adam kissed his nose and patted his thigh. “Let me find the right ring to propose with and then we’ll make it happen.”

“Shiro, have his babies.”

“Wait, why I got to carry the kids?... and that’s physically impossible!”

“Does it matter? He’s taller than you.”

“… how dare you… Adam, stop grinning!”

* * *

Two hours later, Keith was in the den, laying on his back on the sofa after showering and changing into black leggings and a purple hoodie. Kosmo was napping on the floor next to him and Krolia had went to the store with Adam and Shiro tagging along.

Alone in the house, he was, sans the husky.

With the silence, Keith was able to think over more about the situation he was in. He chose to follow his mom’s advice and let Lance’s ‘courting’ pass through, already mentally and emotionally preparing himself for whatever the end result may be. However, he was still choosing to resist the charming because he refused to fall any more deeper in love with Lance than he was already.

He hated feelings.

He also hated his phone because it scared the shiznit out of him when it vibrated under his leg. He fished it out and unlocked it, not surprised to see the group chat was booming at the moment.

* * *

  
pidgeon: KEITH!

pidgeon: answer me!

Keef: the flip do u want, holt?

pidgeon: I was trying 2 ask if I can have Kosmo 4 like a week or two

Keef: no you can’t take him

pidgeon: well I tried

actualsunshine: Keith, buddy r u doing ok?

actualsunshine: heard u escaped through a window?

Keef: im fine n yes I did

Keef: becuz im a *whispers* savage

Lancelot: so u didn’t get injured?

Keef: nope

Lancelot: oh good

Lancelot: becuz when Shiro found out he flipped his shit

Keef: yeah he did

Keef: came banging on my door like the cop he is

TheQueen: isn’t he a cop?

Keef: trainee

SpaceDad: u do realize I can still read what u put right Keith?

Keef: well…

Keef: *rolling eyes*

SpaceDad: I’ll let that go becuz I don’t hold grudges

Adamn: yes u do

SpaceDad: betrayed by my BF

Adamn: yes betrayed by ur own baby daddy

pidgeon: do I want 2 know?

Keef: they established that Shiro is carrying the kid because Adam is taller

SpaceDad: which sucks becuz out of all us, I’m the third tallest

actualsunshine: that’s right, im taller than u!

SpaceDad: becuz ur precious I’m not even mad

actualsunshine: :)

Lancelot: Amazing

TheQueen: im like… a little shorter than Lance

Lancelot: I got gazelle legs

pidgeon: Keith is the second shortest 2 me

Keef: don’t put me in this madness!

pidgeon: explains y ur so angry all the time

pidgeon: ain’t got a lot of room 2 hold it in

Keef: u just said ur the shortest

pidgeon: n?

Keef: where’s Matt so I can get him to roast the shit out of u?

Mattressholt: trying 2 ignore the chat but someone decided to permanently set my phone on ringtone n I can’t get out of this!

pidgeon: I love u

Mattressholt: stop lying 2 urself

pidgeon: see what I live with?

Keef: u can move in Adam’s place

Adamn: sorry, I would let u but that extra room is 4 the nursery

Adamn: unless ur fine bunking with Keith

Mattressholt: wait is some1 pregnant?!

Adamn: Takashi

Mattressholt: UR PREGNANT?!

SpaceDad: no, im not!

SpaceDad: that’s physically impossible!

TheQueen: I love how he assumes pregnancy n not adoption

Mattressholt: I haven’t had my fifth cup of coffee yet becuz some1 also hid the coffee

pidgeon: I’ll give it back on one condition

Mattressholt: what?

pidgeon: convince Keith 2 let Lance kiss him

Keef: WHAT?!

Mattressholt: Keith, if u let lance kiss u I can get coffee n live

Mattressholt: if I die who’s gonna roast Shiro with u on a daily basis?

SpaceDad: I hope I can catch u doing something illegal so I can arrest u myself

Mattressholt: love u, bestie

SpaceDad: Keith, Krolia wants 2 know if u want something from the store?

Keef: dignity

Keef: the will 2 get up becuz I have 2 use the bathroom

Keef: more knives

Keef: a steady boyfriend

Lancelot: UM HELLO? 

Keef: getting back 2 that

Keef: okay, okay

Keef: cookies

Keef: sugar cookies

SpaceDad: alright

SpaceDad: but ur not drinking milk with them.

Keef: y do me like this, Shiro? I thought I was ur brother? Flesh n blood!

SpaceDad: legally, but not by blood technically

SpaceDad: but it def feels like it

Keef: <3

SpaceDad: cute

Mattressholt: I sleep 4 like a week straight n miss a lot

Mattressholt: what is going on?!

Lancelot: I had an accident! I fell n busted my head n apparently Im missing a few things in the head but im okay now

Lancelot: still kind of amnesiac though

Mattressholt: that I know

TheQueen: apparently Lance n Keith r dating, IG

Mattressholt: … that’s new n I did c that coming

Actualsunshine: though Keith is denying it

Keef: we weren’t dating in the first place!

Lancelot: n yet here we r

SpaceDad: he’s alone at the house, Lance

SpaceDad: if u want the address I’ll send it

SpaceDad: u know how to work google maps, right?

Keef: fuck u

SpaceDad: sending Lance over 4 that

Keef: tell mom 2 get me a new brother 2

SpaceDad: ur stuck with me

Adamn: Takashi

SpaceDad: yes?

Adamn: stop messing with Keith

Adamn: he’s 2 young 2 lose his virginity

Keef: ur slowly losing ur safety ‘Keith won’t hurt me’ card, Adam

Adamn: im protecting ur maiden card!

Keef: don’t call it that

TheQueen: rn’t u n Shiro shopping?

SpaceDad: if u mean sneaking kisses in the breakfast aisle while Krolia ignores us then yes

Pidgeon: n slowly Shiro is losing his mind

SpaceDad: already did

Keef: I vouch 4 that

Actualsunshine: back 2 Klance

Lancelot: yes!

Lancelot: becuz we’re OTP

Keef: fuck

TheQueen: admit it, u n Lance r forever

TheQueen: KICK!

Lancelot: we r

Keef: do u even remember my last name?

Mattressholt: im sure he doesn’t have 2 because give or take five to ten it will be his last name

Keef: did u fucking…?

Mattressholt: yes I did good sir

Lancelot: he’s not wrong though

Lancelot: im dead set on marrying u :)

Keef: why?

Lancelot: u want the abbreviated version or the super long one?

Lancelot: im ready

Lancelot: im ready 2 tell u how beautiful ur eyes r, n how smooth ur skin is despite no skincare

Lancelot: we got 2 work on that, sweetie

Keef: im glad u remember skin care

Lancelot: I wondered why my skin was insanely soft then it came to me!

Pidgeon: im clapping 4 u

Mattressholt: she is

Lancelot: thanks

Lancelot: anyways

Keef: don’t

actualsunshine: do

TheQueen: do

SpaceDad: definitely do

Adamn: do

Mattressholt: do

pidgeon: do

Keef: how dare ya’ll

Lancelot: but seriously Im like head over heels 4 u

Lancelot: like ur worthy of a romantic night of stargazing, cuddling, Netflix, kissing, sharing oversized hoodies

Keef: Lance

Lancelot: …

Lancelot: im gonna woo the shit of u

Keef: n suddenly I want 2 drown myself in milk

SpaceDad: touch that milk n ur ass is so grounded n kicked, mister!

Keef: FUCK!

Adamn: I worry 4 u

Keef: so u told

Adamn: no one’s lactose intolerance should b that scary but urs is

Keef: I live with Shiro who’s built on milk

SpaceDad: fight me

Keef: gladly. Just know it’s a knife fight

Pidgeon: thug life

SpaceDad: I want Keith 2 drop the ‘t’ n bring it here

Keef: …

Actualsunshine: aaaaaawwww

Keef: u win this one, Takashi Shirogane

SpaceDad: always do

TheQueen: its his dad voice, isn’t it?

Mattressholt: yup

Mattressholt: or mom voice since he’s pregnant

SpaceDad: im not pregnant! >:(

Adamn: so u don’t want 2 b pregnant with my child?

Adamn: is that what ur saying?

SpaceDad: …

SpaceDad: u win this one

Adamn: ;)

* * *

The following week was spent with conserving with Lance through the chat since he couldn’t go to school just yet. His friends made sure to catch him up on everything though. Well, Keith tried to. Whenever they met up, Lance would hug him to the end of time, complimenting him sweetly and running fingers through his hair. Keith just let it happened, knowing if he pushed Lance away he was just going to come back stronger. It didn’t make him uncomfortable, honestly. He kind of liked the affection.

Yet… now he was starting to feel a little unsure about accepting Lance’s advances because he felt he was taking advantage of him.

Lance was still amnesiac. Only a bit, but still not known to everything.

Keith also felt bad about it all being one-sided.

Yes, it was definitely a hardcore fact that Keith was hopelessly in love with Lance. And while he wasn’t exactly a touchy-feely person, he was okay with hugs and other forms of affection. He just… didn’t want to enact on Lance’s flirting because once more, he was worried for the end result.

He didn’t want to lead Lance on when the dude was already doing that himself.

Something he is still against.

“Anybody wants a snack or two?”, Hunk offered, getting to his feet to head to the kitchen. Lance tightened his hold around Keith's waist, snuggling in his neck and humming.

"Cookies. I would love cookies.", he had answered, content. "Keith baby, you smell good."

"Um... thank you, Lance."

Keith closed his journal, done for the day and unable to concentrate with Lance's snuggling. He knew from Pidge's continous grinning that his face matched the redness of his loose cropped hoodie.

"We should do Netflix later.", the Cuban suggested, pressing a soft kiss on Keith's neck.

The action, innocent and quick, sent an overflowing warmth through him. It was the first time that Lance placed his lips on him. Keith let out a soft hum, nodding.

"Okay." 

"Great."

He did it again. He pressed another kiss to Keith's neck, smiling in it. It was like he knew what it was doing to Keith. Which was making him shiver and hold back blushes and giggles because it did tickle.

"Lance, please stop."

Lance shook his head, chuckling. "Yeah, no. You're so cute right now."

"I'm not cute."

"You are cute.", came the protest, with Pidge and Hunk saying the words, too. Keith glared at them, telling them to be quiet with his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Can you let me go? I have to use the bathroom."

"Keith, I'm telling you right now, there are no windows of any sort in my bathroom."

Standing up, after Lance reluctantly let him go, Keith rolled his eyes with a small smile. "I'm actually using the bathroom this time, Hunk. Promise."

"Better. We're timing you!"

"Wow. Just wow."

Keith turned on his heels and disappeared out of sight into the hallway, possibly aware of Lance eyeing after him while swooning. When he was sure Keith was out of range, he sighed dreamily.

"Even though he keeps saying we weren't in a relationship before, I feel like we are. He feels... so right."

"I'm actually shocked you weren't.", Pidge admitted. "You two kept acting like rivals, even though Keith is like super gay for you and you're bi for him."

Lance looks their way, a little confused, but also a little intrigued at the statement. So they did have something going on. Just not acted on apparently.

"Oh?"

"Yup. Keith has had a bit of a thing for you, I don't know how big though. He just never thought to do anything about because even though you had that weird thing with Keith, you were madly crushing on Allura."

"I... oh..."

It came back to him then. It came back in pieces, but Lance was beginning to recall his crushing on Allura. How he flirted or praised her all those times. And then he contemplated on how Keith must have felt. Having to watch that sort of display of affection to a girl he probably thought he never stood a chance against. To hide behind a bland face when he really wanted Lance to show him a love like that. And what was odd, even if Keith wanted that, which he does, he wasn't taking advantage of it.

Because he was selfless.

And all that amnesia Lance had, formed into instant guilt. How could he been so blind to not see Keith was possibly in love with him? Despite his liking for Allura, he liked Keith more. He just used his Allura-crush to cover his attraction for Keith... and maybe because he felt he had a better chance at dating Allura, though he had preferred to date him, hold hands, kiss him for fuck's sake but didn't think it could be a reality due to Keith hating him.

Turns out, he didn't.

This whole time they could have been a couple for real!

It took Lance getting a bump on the head to realize that.

"Fuck..."

Hunk had stopped mid-bite of his second cookie, a little worried to see the alarming look on his bestie's face.

"Um... Lance, buddy, you good?"

"I remember... everything..."

Pidge and Hunk both stiffened for a split second, comprehending exactly what Lance meant. Also... did really take Pidge to voicing how the relationship between Lance and Keith before Lance's accident to get him to remember suddenly? Well, it took longer than expected due to the entertainment they endured, but yes.

Yes, it did.

"Everything?"

"Everything! I've been a complete idiot.", Lance gasped just as the bathroom door could be heard closing. "I have been a complete fucking idiot."

 

With a tilt of their head, and a smirk being held down, Pidge asked, "As by... what exactly?"

"Why didn't I act on it sooner?"

"Act on what sooner?"

Lance had looked to the side to see Keith coming back into the room. Immediately, the brunet stood up and met Keith midway. He abruptly placed his arms around Keith's waist, earning a squeak in reply, and kept his arms locked. He stared right into purple-blues, his own brighter blues narrowing.

"Keith, answer me truthfully right now. Do you like me?", he asked, his tone uncharacteristically harshly serious.

With red darkening on his cheeks, Keith averted his eyes away, swallowing. "Uh... of course, I like you, Lance. You're my friend."

"That's not what I meant. I meant more than just a friend. Do you like me romantically?"

"You... you don't want the answer to that."

"Yes, I do. Now tell me."

Keith actually felt a lot smaller now, more intimidated by how Lance was staring at him. Lance almost sounded pissed. It was both hot and frightening. 

"I... uh... yeah. I do.", he admitted, defeated because he couldn't handle being held like this. Maybe now that he answered, Lance could let him go.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Or not.

Maybe if he cooperates.

"Well, you had that thing for Allura and I didn't think you'd like me the same way. What was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, tell me! I've been pining for you!"

"Yes, you have. Recently you've been major cuddly with me. You lost your memories, Lance.", Keith pointed out, wiggling a bit to get out of Lance's embrace.

Lance wasn't having it.

"I had lost my memories. And regained them just now. Want to know what I remember?"

"That you're endlessly in love with Allura, we aren't dating, and that I 'hate' you and it's mutual?"

"Nope. That I do find Allura attractive, but I have a major bi-boner for you. That I wanted to be your boyfriend. That I wanted to be that guy to give you my shark hoodies because you'll look so cute and to show you're mine. But I was such a coward to confess my feelings."

"..."

"I. Love. You!"

"... you do?"

"Yes!"

From the sidelines, munching on cookies since they were forgotten about, Pidge leaned over to Hunk and chuckled. "Is this entertaining or not?"

"It is. It's cute."

"Keith, you have no idea how long I wanted this! We got to make this happen!", Lance shouted, hugging Keith tightly to his chest and sighing blissfully. Keith's face was so red by the point that you would have thought it was a mask. He ducked his head, groaning.

"Lance."

"No. We're making this official. Our feelings are mutual."

"Lance. Yes, they are, but you---"

"Nuh uh. Not doing this.", Lance ordered, placing a finger on Keith's lips to stop his denial. He had let loose on the hugging, but took hold of Keith's hand to keep him from running. "Me getting temporary amnesia is a sign. It meant we needed to stop dodging around this."

"So... are we...? What about Allura?"

"I like Allura, but I like you more, okay? Now pucker up so I can kiss you."

No one was sure what happened exactly because it happened way too damn fast, but all Pidge and Hunk knew was Lance ended up on the couch, Keith was gone, and the cookies were eaten.

* * *

 

Okay, things were a little now officialy out of whack for Takashi Shirogane. He had jumped when the front door was slammed and barely got two words out before Keith was speeding past him like a demon was on his ass. Being the big brother he was, he followed after, but by the time he got to Keith's room, the room was slammed in his face.

He didn't have to be a rocket genius to know that Keith was in a crisis because no doubt it was Lance.

"Keith, open the door this time and let's talk about it.", he offered.

This time, as he hoped, Keith obliged and opened the door. Shiro went into the room and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"What happened?"

"He said he loves me, Shiro. That he had feelings for me. And he was flirting with Allura because he thought I didn't like him like that. But now that he knows how I feel for him he wants us to be official."

"Ah. So... he always loved you and him getting a bump on the head he pretty much forgot to keep that as a secret and now that he knows how you love him back he wants to be your boyfriend?" He felt a little smug that he had been right all along.

"Yes."

"And you ran away, didn't you?"

"He was going to kiss me and I had a gay panic, Takashi!"

"Keith! Fuck damn it!"

"I'm sorry! I panicked!"

Shiro sighed, eventually giving up. "Keith, come here." He held out his arms and Keith accepted the comforting hug. "You're such a disaster. But you're related to me so I'm not judging. But you should have taken that opportunity though. Allowed Lance to rock your world."

"Shiro..."

"I know, I know. But trust me. I don't think Lance telling you he loves is just him feeling pity for you if that's what you're thinking. Lance isn't a liar, and if he was, he wouldn't lie about this.", the older assured. He ruffled his hair a bit. "If he really does love you, I think you should actually date. Like date-date. Not whatever weird thing you've been doing lately."

Keith bit his bottom lip in thought. If he did comply to be Lance's boyfriend, he would be happy. He's been pining after Lance and to find out Lance returned that really brought him a smile. He can imagine holding hands, cuddling and still playfully teasing each other out of amusement and not spite. On the other hand, if he didn't decide to be boyfriends, the pining will continue and eventually... someone might freaking lose it.

What would be the obvious choice to go with?

"Okay. I---"

"KEITH! KEITH!!!"

* * *

"KEITH! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! COME ON, I REALLY WANT TO BE YOUR BAE!!"

After a minute of realizing that Keith had once again escaped his clutches, Lance had composed himself before chasing after. Pidge and Hunk had followed, the former taken the chance to recording Lance's ambitious journey to Residence Broganes to show to the others later.

And instead of being normal and just knocking on the front door, Lance had ventured to the backyard instead and had begun calling Keith like a lovesick Romeo on a murderous rampage.

Krolia was sitting on the back patio, watching the whole ordeal and was glad she had an off day. Kosmo was sitting at her feet, eyeing Lance. She couldn't help but feel proud of Lance for shouting his love for her son.

"I LOVE YOU!! BE MY BOYFRIEND PLEASE!! OPEN THAT WINDOW AND ANSWER ME!!"

Lance took a moment to breathe, cue Keith sliding open his window and glancing down at him.

"Lance?!"

"Keith, please accept my proposal. I really want to be your boyfriend! I really love you!"

Shiro had popped up beside Keith, grinning. "TOLD YA!"

"FUCK OFF, SHIROGANE!"

"Lance, he's all for the taking. He accepts your proposal!", Shiro continued, dodging Keith's swing.

"Really? Keith, for real?!"

Pidge had aimed their phone in Keith's direction, zooming in right on Keith's bright scarlet face. He had nodded, hands going up to cover his face.

"Is that a yes? Are we really doing this?!"

Keith exhaled loudly, throwing his hands down and leaned more out the window. "YEAH! WE'RE DOING THIS!!"

"FIN-FUCKING-ALLY!!", Pidge exclaimed, Hunk clapping excitedly and whoo-ing.

Lance had laughed, feeling victory that now he and Keith were dating. Actually dating.

"GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KISS YOU, BABE!"

"Isn't that a little too fast?", Keith questioned.

"DON'T CARE!"

"He's coming down.", Shiro assured, still grinning. He lifted Keith up and carried him out the room, even if the younger was writhing to get out his arms and growling. "Not going out the window this time. Now hush." He didn't put Keith down until they were downstairs, out the back, in the yard and standing right in front of Lance.

Once the other male had the chance, he grabbed Keith and pulled him forward, kissing him without any other thing on his mind. With their lips attached, the couple had instantly forgotten that they had an audience. Which they didn't mind because they were tired of the two dancing around each other. It was high time they got their shit together.

Keith was held close by the waist, his own hands tangling in Lance's hair and caressing the back of his neck. He knew his face was a burning red color right now from the blooming joyous warmth in his chest. He pretty much let Lance dominate the kiss, responding to it with just as much eagerness. Eventually, when the kiss got too... when it went up a rating, meaning Keith being held up by his ass with his legs wrapped around Lance's waist, Hunk tapped on their shoulders to get their attention.

"Okay, okay. We dont' need anybody getting pregnant right now."

"Ooh, I'm sure Keith and I would make cute ass kids.", Lance smirked, kissing Keith's cheek. "Wouldn't we?"

"I'm not going to answer that.", Keith answered, ducking his head a little.

"Hey, Keith, I want some grandkids!"

They looked over at where Krolia was still sitting. She sipped her tea like nobody's business, lifting her sunglasses to give them a look.

"Mom! Really?"

"It's the truth."

* * *

  
Lancelot: GUESS WHO'S CANON BITCHES!!!

Mattressholt: oh jeez

TheQueen: is it u n Keith? I hope its u n Keith!

Keef: yes. it's us.

pidgeon: me n Hunk witnessed their first shared kiss

pidgeon: i have the video of Lance pursuing Keith after he remembered everything

Lancelot: it was so romantic!

actualsunshine: it was!

Adamn: fuck, I wanted to see them confess!

SpaceDad: don't worry. again, Pidge got the video

pidgeon: i'm editing the video so it can have an intro

pidgeon: u'll love it

Lancelot: like i love Keith?

Keef: Lance!

Lancelot: it's true! I love u! I wuv u!

SpaceDad: Keith is blushing insanely rite now

Keef: go suck it, Shiro

Adamn: he does

SpaceDad: ADAM!

actualsunshine: b4 this gets R-Rated, let's get back 2 Klance

Mattressholt: when did this become official?

Lancelot: yesterday afternoon

Lancelot: n i'm missing Keithy like crazy right now

Keef: i am missing u 2

TheQueen: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

TheQueen: CUTE!

Adamn: they're like... a younger baby version of me n Takashi

actualsunshine: ... i can c that

pidgeon: same!

Keef: i'm not gonna comment 2 that

Lancelot: instead, unlock the front door unless u want me 2 climb up 2 ur window so i cuddle u

actualsunshine: u 2 r perfect 4 each other

Mattressholt: obsession with windows

Keef: if i have 2 make an easy getaway, i'll use a fucking window

Lancelot: babe, r u trying to hurt yourself?

Keef: ... maybe...

Lancelot: babe, no!

SpaceDad: u 2 r so precious

SpaceDad: i'm going 2 adopt u

Keef: we're already adoptive brothers Shiro

SpaceDad: um puh puh puh! don't want 2 hear it

Lancelot: yeah, boo, Shiro's gonna b my bro-in-law anyways

Keef: we just started officially dating

Lancelot: well how ur cuddling me feels like we're married

TheQueen: ya'll stop being cute, I can't take it

actualsunshine: u salty

Mattressholt: HA HA HA!

TheQueen: im gonna let that slide

TheQueen: becuz i adore u

pidgeon: matt or hunk?

TheQueen: Hunk of course!

Mattressholt: hey!

Adamn: u salty

SpaceDad: HA HA HA!

Mattressholt: screw both of u

Adamn: u have 2 say plz

Keef: hey, hey, let's not!

Lancelot: let's get back to uh us?

pidgeon: let's all thank hunk that Lance bumped his head, lost a couple of mem-mems, flirted with Keith nonstop n then once his mem-mems came back, they hooked up

TheQueen: hee hee

TheQueen: mem-mems

SpaceDad: trademark!

actualsunshine: n why thank me?

Keef: becuz ur a god

pidgeon: ^^^

Lancelot: agreement

actualsunshine: ...

actualsunshine: since i'm getting credit...

Adamn: Hunk made Klance happen

SpaceDad: we're blessed with Klance becuz Hunk is beautiful

Keef: Hunk, i'm in your debt

actualsunshine: stop it, go continue cuddling Lance

Keef: gladly!

 


End file.
